Centrist Party (Hutori)
The Centrist party aims at good governance in the Kingdom of Hutori. History The party was founded in January 2367 by a group of centrist who did not feel represented among the four main parties at the time (RIR, CDA, NDP, and AP). Its main founder was former mayor of Farbanti, Philip Davis. Davis who passed away on 2390, was seconded in his effort to build the party by a group of individuals who had little political experience but much professional recognition. Among them was Frederik Brooks who graduated with a doctorate degree from the London School of Economics, Carleton Bennett who was vice-president for a military contractor for many years, Damon Odrain who was professor of political sciences at the 'New Issac College,' Matthew White who was a social worker for over 20 years, Branda Stilwell who was a doctor at the 'Bekenial City General Hospital' in Adelia and Chris MacAllister who was a successful lawyer from Falristan. The Centrist immidiately join the cabinet after the November 2368 election and have been in cabinet ever since. Davis was minister without a portfolio in the two Hainsborough cabinet (2369-2377), while Brooks was foreign minister during those same eight years. Among the other party founders, Bennett became internal affairs minister from 2369 to 2377 and from 2383 up to now, Odrain became science and technology minister (2369-73) but only in the Hainsborough I cabinet, White became miniser of health and social services from 2369 yo 2377, Stilwell became science and technology minister in 2373, and MacAllister became trade and industry minister in 2373. After the disastrous defeat in November 2376 which saw the party go from 33 seats out of 125 down to only 14. Philip Davis resigned as party leader. Chris MacAllister, Carleton Bennett, Branda Stilwell and Matthew White ran for the leadership of the party which saw MacAllister come out on top against Stilwell in the final voting round from the over 3000 party delegates with voting rights at the party convention. The party instantly lost three major members. Philip Davis retired. Fred Brooks also retired from politics in 2377 but later came back to become Ambassador to Algedar. And Matthew White left the party to sit as a indepedent. He has since retired from politics as well. Other retirement from the original seven founders include Damon Odrain who left in 2373 to become Dean of the Social Science Department of the New Issac College, and Branda Stilwell who left politics in 2386. Stilwell was minister of Science and Technology (2373-77), minister of Education and Culture (2382-83), and minister of Health and Social Services (2383-86). Former and Current Centrist Leader's *Philip Davis (2367-2376) *Warren Mashkow - interim leader (2376-2377) *Chris MacAllister (2377-2393) *The party has no leader at the moment. Bio of the current Centrist Party leader: Name: Chris MacAllister Born: 14 May 2325 Died: 11 August, 2393 City of Birth: Warwick Province of Birth: Falristan Citizenship: Kingdom of Hutori Previous Occupation: Lawyer Prime Minister 2383 to 2393 Minister of Trade and Industry from 2373 to 2377 Other High Ranking Centrists Carleton Bennett *Internal Affairs Minister 2383 to now *Science and Technology Minister 2377 to 2383 *Internal Affairs Minister 2369 to 2377 *Leadership candidate in 2377 Pierre Denis *Environment and Tourism Minister 2388 to now *Foreign Affairs Minister 2386 to 2388 Aaron Moore *Science and Technology Minister 2388 to now *Health and Social Services Minister 2386 to 2388 *Justice Minister 2383 to 2386 *Environment and Tourism Minister 2382 to 2383 *Infrastructure and Transport Minister 2373 to 2377 Warren Mashkow *Special Advisor to the Prime Minister 2383 to now *Finance Minister 2377 to 2383 *Interim-Party Leader 2376-2377 Category:Political parties in Hutori